


Girls Only

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol is the cool aunt, F/F, Slumber party at the Ramvers', Thank god for 13 years old girls' naivete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Maria isn't here and Carol has to deal alone with Monica and her three friends. Meanwhile, Monica gets the scare of her life when one of her friends makes an unbelievable suggestion.





	Girls Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First, I'm sorry, I was 13 almost a decade ago, I don't remember how 13-year-old girls interact! It's just that I just wrote two somewhat sad stories back to back and I wanted to write something a bit lighter, and Monica organizing a slumber party has been on my list for a while. Back to more sadness tomorrow...  
> I've been desperately trying to go see Captain Marvel for the third time but it's just the problem, I don't have the time! We're just two weeks away from the end of the semester, meaning finales are coming... I will try and remain as regular with the updates as possible, but if for some reason there's suddenly a day where I can't post a story, it's probably because of my lack of organization...

"Girls! I'm ordering the pizzas!"

  
As soon as Carol had called out from the bottom the stairs, she heard a door flying open, and four teenage girls hurrying downstairs, as loud as a pack of voracious golden retrievers. Carol smirked and crossed her arms, the menu from the pizza place and the phone resting on the dining room table.

  
Monica was the first down the stairs, followed by her three friends. Elaine, Gina and... no wait, that's Gina, the other one was... Alyssa? Carol decided she would continue to address them as a group, just in case.

  
"Can we each have a pizza?" Monica asked.

  
"Are you guys that hungry?"

  
She knew very well that Monica was capable of eating an entire pizza by herself, maybe with a bit of help from Goose, but she'd seen her do it before. She looked at the three other teenagers. One was nodding, the others shrugged.

  
"Alright, but I can count on you to share?"

  
They all agreed with a smile.

  
"Then sure, no problem."

  
Monica high-fived one of her friends while the two others picked up the menu and began reading through it. If Maria had been here, she would have never agreed to it. But, Maria was at work, and Carol was alone with four teenagers and a cat for the night, so she better make sure they were well fed.

  
Goose came to rub against her legs, looking up at her with the pleading eyes of a kitten. She looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30 p. m. Giving Goose her dinner a few minutes earlier wouldn't kill her. Plus, she was probably going to get more food later.

  
"I'll go feed Goose, you guys better decide before I'm back," she said as she stood up from the couch.

  
She went into the kitchen and picked up Goose's spotless bowl. She picked up the bag of cat food from its hiding spot, Goose walking circles around her.

  
"Your aunt is so cool!" she heard coming from the living room.

  
She smiled.

  
"Yeah, my mom would never buy so many pizzas."

  
"She takes her role of cool aunt very seriously," Monica replied to her friends.

  
Carol would have continued to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they stopped talking about her and focused on pizzas instead, so she tuned them out. She filled Goose's bowl and placed it back on the ground. Now that the cat was fed, it was time to feed the teenagers.

  
"Have you guys decided?" she asked as she returned to the dining room and picked up the phone.

  
She called the pizza place, and Monica dictated the order to her one pizza at a time. She added one for her.

  
"Alright, they should be ready in 40 minutes," the man on the other side of the phone said.

  
"Do you need the address for delivery?" Carol asked.

  
"Usually I would have said yes but tonight our delivery guy is sick. Can you come pick them up?"

  
Carol pursed her lips, considering the request for a second. She didn't want to leave the girls alone, but at the same time, what could happen to them in the fifteen minutes she would be gone? Plus, they had a flerken to protect them. But at the same time, she was the only responsible adult in the house. Maybe she could fly there? It would be a lot less time-consuming.

  
"Yeah, no problem. 40 minutes?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Alright, thank you, see you then."

  
She hung up and turned to the teenagers who were waiting on her.

  
"I can leave you guys for a few minutes to go get dinner, right?"

  
They all nodded, with more or less certainty.

  
"You guys can go back up, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

  
The teenagers climbed back up the stairs, and their conversations died down once Monica's door was closed. Carol turned the TV back on, glancing at the clock. She had all the time in the world.

* * *

  
  
Almost forty minutes later, Monica faintly heard her name through her bedroom door. She lowered the sound of her radio, which had been blasting pop music for the better part of the evening, and passed her head through the door.

  
"What?" she shouted.

  
"I said I'm going to go get dinner!" Carol shouted back. "I'll be right back!"

  
"Okay!"

  
Monica returned inside her bedroom. One of her friends had turned off the radio completely while she'd been talking to Carol. She came back to sit on her bed, beside Elaine. Gina was seating on her carpet beside the bed, cross-legged. Allyson was on her desk chair, completing their square formation.

  
"My aunt is going to the pizza place," Monica explained, just in case her friends hadn't heard them shouting through the house.

  
"I wish my aunt was as cool as yours," Gina said.

  
"Yeah. She's always there for our basketball matches too and she buys us tones of stuff afterward," Elaine explained to the others.

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"My mom is cool too, but you know, it's not the same."

  
Though the more Monica thought about it, the more it sounded false. Her mom was as cool as Carol, and there wasn't much difference with how the two took care of her. Carol, in fact, was basically her mom.

  
"And she lives with you all the time?" Allyson asked. "She doesn't have her own family?"

  
"We're her family," Monica explained. "Her dad is like, a super idiot. He didn't want to pay so she could go to college, and he didn't want her to be a pilot cause he said it's a boys' thing. So she stopped talking to him and we became her family."

  
"And she's always with you?"

  
"Well, most of the time. Sometimes she leaves for a few months because of work."

  
Work was easier to explain than going into space to help an alien race come back from the brink of extension. And a lot more believable.

  
"Where does she sleep thought? I don't remember seeing another bedroom beside your mom's."

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"On the couch. Unless my mom's at work, then she just takes her bed."

  
Again, it wasn't a lie. It was the lie they had told her and she wasn't supposed to know the truth. She was just passing the lie along.

  
"Do you think it's possible your mom and your aunt are gays?" Gina suddenly asked.

  
Monica felt a surge of warm wash uncomfortably over her body. How did Gina know? Was it so obvious other people had noticed? It had taken her such a long time to notice too. How had Gina figured it out so quickly?

  
Allyson pushed Gina with a snore.

  
"You're so dumb! Why would you even say that?"

  
"It's possible!" Gina defended herself as her two other friends dissolved into a fit of giggles.

  
Monica was slow to catch on, but she started nervously giggling as well, forcing the sounds out of her lips as naturally as she could muster.

  
"No, it's true! One of my cousins is like that! She lives with her best friend in New York, and everyone thinks they're just friends but I saw them kiss once."

  
"Friends can kiss," Elaine simply reply.

  
"Not like that! Like real kissing!"

  
"Whatever," Allyson replied with a shrug as if the conversation had been shelved.

  
Monica was glad they'd changed topics because she was still feeling flushed and anxious about Gina's suggestion. She could feel herself sweating uncomfortably as her body tried to calm down. Her hands were shaking a bit. She tuned out most of her friends' conversation for the following minutes, only coming back to life when she heard Carol's voice calling them from downstairs:

  
"Girls! Dinner's ready!"

  
Her friends frowned and glanced at the radio clock on her bedside table.

  
"Already? I didn't know the pizza place was so close," Allyson noted.

  
Monica jumped to her feet.

  
"She must have taken her motorbike!" she suggested loudly before rushing out through her bedroom door.

  
Her friends followed without questions. Carol had set the pile of pizza boxes on the kitchen counter and was taking the plates and glasses out of the cupboard.

  
"I'm assuming you girls want to eat in front of the TV," she said with a smile as she looked at the little group walking down the stairs. Then, she frowned when she saw the strange look on Monica's face.

  
"Monica? You okay?"

  
Monica looked up at her aunt. Her blond hair was slightly mussed, which could probably sell the fact that she'd taken her bike to go get dinner. Or the fact that she'd flown there. Monica took in a deep breath. The air was cooler downstairs, and it helped her body get past the burst of adrenaline she was still feeling.

  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Can we watch a horror movie tonight?" she asked.

  
She didn't particularly want to watch one, but she knew that it would distract Carol enough that she wouldn't question her further.

  
"Depends? What horror movie are we talking here? The Return to Oz kind or the Friday the 13th kind?"

  
"Allyson brought 'Nightmare on Elm Street'," Monica replied.

  
Instantly Allyson tried to explain:

  
"It's my brother's. We watched it together and it wasn't very scary."

  
Carol crossed her arms. Time to be the reasonable adult.

  
"I'm going to say no, and then I'm going to pretend like I don't hear it when you watch it once I'm in bed."

  
She passed the plates along to Allyson, the glasses to Elaine and went to the fridge where she pulled out a few bottles of soda, which she gave to Gina.

  
"Why don't you girls settle everything in the living room and pick another movie, while Monica and I take the pizzas out of their boxes?"

  
The three teenagers nodded and went into the living room. Monica moved on auto-pilot, going to the cupboard to pick out other plates to put the pizzas in. She walked past Carol who suddenly caught her arm, gently, and brought her close.

  
"You sure everything's okay?"

  
Monica put on a smile quickly to try and ease Carol's worries.

  
"Yeah. We were telling scary stories and I think Allyson's story kind of got to me."

  
Carol offered her a comforting smile.

  
"Hey, it's okay. You know nothing can ever get to you when I'm here, right?"

  
Monica nodded.

  
"Good. And if you have a nightmare tonight, you can still come crash in your mom's bed with me. You're not too old to be scared of the monster in the closet."

  
Monica's smile was back for real this time. With one final nod, Carol went to pick the plates. Monica tried to open the first box, but her hands had barely touched the cardboard that she pulled them away. It was very very hot, so hot, in fact, she wondered how it wasn't on fire.

  
"Yeah, sorry," Carol said. "Guess pizza boxes are not cosmic energy proof..."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a gay cousin, and sometimes, they are the gay cousin...


End file.
